When you're gone
by GakuenAlicefan27
Summary: A Runo refletindo sobre seus sentimentos pelo Dan durante as ausências dele em New Vestroia. Tem algumas cenas fazendo menção a capítulos que ainda não passaram em português, mas que eu já vi em inglês no youtube, mas dá para entender a fic numa boa. DXR


N/A: Minha segunda fanfiction do Dan e da Runo. Como eu já avisei na sinopse, contém algumas menções de cenas de capítulos mais avançados de New Vestroia, que ainda não passaram no Brasil, mas dá para entender muito bem a história mesmo sem ter visto. É minha primeira songfic, e é baseado na música When you're gone da Avril Lavigne. É a primeira fanfiction de Bakugan que eu vou passar para o inglês.

Disclaimer: Bakugan não me pertence, senão o Dan e a Runo já teriam se beijado há muito tempo.

Boa fic! ^^

**When you're gone**

Eu nunca fui o tipo de garota que quisesse que alguém ficasse perto de mim 24 horas por dia, sete dias por semana. Ao contrário, sempre gostei que me dessem espaço para que eu pudesse resolver minhas coisas e ter tempo para mim. Não sou do tipo que chora à toa, e quando choro não gosto que os outros vejam e se preocupem. Mas com o Dan é diferente. Não que eu precise dele do meu lado o tempo todo, mas quando não tenho o tempo que eu preciso, as horas do meu dia que eu reservo só para ele, é como se o dia não estivesse completo. Quando eu choro, tudo o que eu quero, tudo que eu preciso, é que ele esteja do meu lado, me consolando, ou simplesmente perto de mim. Isso me faz ficar melhor, e o motivo pelo qual eu estava chorando dói menos.

O tempo está passando muito devagar agora. Não posso falar com ele, não posso vê-lo, ou saber como ele está. As horas se passam em uma velocidade incrivelmente lenta, por cause da minha preocupação. Eu e a Julie temos ido muito à casa do Marucho, mesmo ele não estando lá, porque tem mais coisas para se fazer e se acontecer alguma coisa nós estaremos no lugar para onde eles vão tentar se comunicar primeiro. Cada um de nós já tem um quarto próprio lá, e o quarto do Dan ainda está com a cama desarrumada desde a última noite que ele passou lá, porque eu pedi para as camareiras não arrumarem, assim eu posso ir lá quando quiser e ter uma lembrança mais nítida dele, de como ele deixava as coisas.

Toda vez que ele volta por um curto período de tempo e depois vai embora de novo, meu coração vai se apertando a cada movimento que ele faz, a cada passo que ele dá. É como se eu memorizasse tudo naquele momento, e depois eu consigo me lembrar claramente a cena, cada mísero detalhe.

Eu nunca contei ao Dan que o amo tanto assim, ele só sabe que eu gosto dele. Mas, eu espero que ele saiba que por trás das nossas discussões e desentendimentos, cada momento com ele é precioso, eu quero ele comigo mais do que se pode ser possível. Espero que ele saiba o quanto eu sinto a falta dele. Será que ele sabe?

Quando ele vai embora, quando ele se foi, tudo parece não se encaixar, cada um dos pedaços do meu coração está pedindo por ele, gritando por ele. Sinto falta de tudo dele, seja a personalidade, seja o rosto, seja a voz, principalmente a voz. Eu preciso ouvir a voz dele, seja para dizer qualquer coisa, qualquer besteira, eu não me importo, só quero ouvir as palavras saindo da boca dele, e tudo volta ao normal. O dia volta a passar como sempre, as coisas ficam bem novamente. Sinto a falta dele desesperadamente.

Nunca tinha me sentido de uma maneira especial perto de um garoto. O Dan é o meu primeiro amor, e tudo isso é muito novo para mim, todos esses sentimentos fortes relacionados a ele... eu ainda estou me acostumando a tê-los, tão fortes de uma maneira que eu nuca tinha experimentado. No restaurante, servindo as mesas, eu me lembro de todos os pratos favoritos dele e das piadas que ele me contava para me distrair durante o trabalho. Me lembro de cada lugar de Wardington City que ele costumava ir, principalmente o parque. Todas as vezes que eu passo por esses lugares, mil memórias vem à tona. Mas, não preciso de coisas relacionadas a ele para que as lembranças venham. Mesmo que seja algo que não tenha nada a ver com ele, a minha mente não consegue evitar ficar pensando nele.

Toda vez que ele se troca, deixa as roupas antigas largadas pelo chão. Quando ele se troca na casa do Marucho, as empregadas costumam arrumar tudo, mas eu pedi para elas não fazerem mais isso. Na verdade, pedi que ninguém modificasse nada no quarto do Dan. Gosto de sentir o cheiro das roupas dele, quando ninguém está vendo, claro, porque ele sempre deixa o cheiro dele nas roupas que usa. Não é cheiro de perfume, nem de shampoo, de suor ou de qualquer outra coisa, é o cheiro do Dan, simplesmente isso. É verdade que ele me dá nos nervos algumas vezes, mas ele tem um jeitinho especial de me dar nos nervos, um jeitinho que só ele tem. Para mim, tudo que ele faz é único, e eu amo cada uma dessas coisas.

A mesma coisa vai se repetindo várias vezes. O Dan volta, eu fico feliz, decido que na próxima vez vou junto com ele e no final surge alguma coisa que faça com que eu, a Julie e a Alice acabemos tendo que esperar na Terra, sem ajudar na batalha e sem ficar junto dos meninos, e todos os sentimentos voltam a ser os mesmos, a preocupação, a saudade, a esperança. Quantas vezes isso já se repetiu? Três, quatro vezes? Eu nem me lembro mais, a dor é sempre a mesma todas as vezes, forte como sempre.

Tudo de novo, tudo de novo. Cada fibra minha está precisando dele por perto, de tudo dele. Será que vai ser sempre assim? Será que isso nunca vai acabar? Eu sei que nunca vou deixar de me sentir assim, não importa quanto tempo a ausência dele dure, não importa quantas vezes se repita. Mas, eu sei, ou espero, que ele não fique mais ausente, que chegue uma hora em que ele não precise mais ir embora. Assim eu vou poder ter ele comigo de novo, não só no coração, mas de verdade. Não consigo descrever o quanto sinto falta dele.

Nós somos perfeitos juntos, nascemos para ficar um com o outro, e assim será, para sempre, minha mente sabe disso, meu coração sabe disso, eu sei disso. Esse amor veio para ficar.

Eu só quero conseguir contar para ele, eu preciso que ele saiba, que tudo que eu precisar fazer por ele, eu farei, com tudo que eu tenho, com meu coração e com a minha alma. Sei que ele tem que estar aqui para que eu consiga voltar a respirar normalmente.

Ele vai voltar para ficar um dia, mas até lá eu continuarei com todo esse turbilhão de emoções durante as ausências dele.

"Sinto sua falta, Dan." Eu disse para mim mesma, olhando a lua, sentada na janela do meu quarto, enquanto o Dan está em algum lugar de New Vestroia, ou em Vestal, ou no palácio mãe.

-x-

Terminei! Espero que tenham gostado!

Mandem reviews e façam uma autora feliz, ou até adicionem aos favoritos sem quiserem. ^^


End file.
